


Catching an eevee

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Deepthroating, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Rape, Size Difference, Threesome, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grovyle helps his trainer catch a pokemon that his trainer is incredibly attracted to. Catching as in...fuck, of course.





	Catching an eevee

"Grovyle, use quick attack!" The trainer yelled out, pointing to the eevee. After ages of searching for an eevee he heard rumors in the local pokemon center about some being in the woods behind a big house. Eager to finally catch one he sneaked out late at night with his trusted grovyle to find one.

He cheered with excitement as his grovyle met it's mark and the eevee was sent flying in the air from the force. With a loud thump and a cry the eevee slammed against a nearby tree and sank to the ground. The eevee pulled himself up and growled at Grovyle, "I like your spirit eevee!" The trainer grinned and him and his grovyle exchanged a knowing look, "But you're ours! Grovyle, you know what to do! Grass Knot!!" 

Grovyle placed one of his front hands on the ground and let out an excited sound. The eevee started to charge toward the grovyle, growling and baring his teeth, but suddenly thick vines burst out of the ground around the eevee and wrapped themselves around his front and back legs.

The trainer rubbed the now visible bulge in his pants, "Go for it, Grovyle" And without hesitation the grovyle approached the eevee and licked one of his fingers. The eevee stared at the trainer and then the grovyle in confusion but then started to wiggle as he saw the tip of grovyle's penis poking out of it's slit. The grovyle ignored the eevee's struggles as he pressed the tip of his finger to eevee's hole.

Grovyle traced the hole gently with his wet finger while the trainer walked behind the eevee to get a good view. As soon as the trainer was within view grovyle forced the tip of his finger into the pokemon, having no trouble even when the eevee tried to clench to keep him away. The eevee made a small squeak of pain and tried harder to kick and fight his way out of the vines. "Stubborn, eh?" The trainer remarked, sliding his hand into his pants, "I love it."

Grovyle wiggled the tip of his finger around before pushing it all the way into the smaller pokemon. the pokemon whined at the pressure and grovyle began to thrust his finger in and out while wiggling it, his cock now fully out of it's slit. Noticing that the eevee's penis was still completely soft he curled his finger, knowing he hit the mark when the eevee let out a gasp of pleasure. he reached around and started to feel up the eevee's plump furry balls and then the soft sheath. He squeezed it slightly, smirking as he heard the eevee give another gasp of pleasure and saw the tip starting to poke out from the sheath. "This is fucking hot" The trainer moaned, rubbing himself vigorously in his pants. The Grovyle's cock twitched at the trainer's compliment and he started to expertly stroke the eevee's cock as it slid out of the sheath. He traced the opening of the sheath and then moved to gently circle his finger around the urethra until finally the eevee's entire cock, knot and all, was free.

The trainer started panting as he stroked himself in his pants and Grovyle made it a show for him as he slowly inserted a second finger into the eevee. The eevee twitched and moaned against the newly added pressure to his prostate and grovyle wiggled and spread his fingers as he pumped it in and out of him. "God.." The trainer unzipped his pants to give his growing erection more room. Grovyle made a pleased sound as he began to milk the eevee's cock and prostate. His fingers picking up speed inside the eevee's hole while his other hand squeezed the eevee's knot and slid around his shaft. Pre started drooling from tip of eevee's cock and the pokemon moaned loudly as he began to thrust into grovyle's hand desperately. The eevee's tongue flew out of his mouth and he started to drool as he moaned and grunted.

All of a sudden Grovyle backed away and the eevee made a confused groan. His anus clenched and unclenched and he wiggled uncomfortably at the sudden feeling of emptiness. His dripping cock twitched and the eevee strained against the vines trying to find something to rub against so he could finally get off. The eevee whined when he saw the grovyle step in front of him and continued to thrust against the empty air needily and desperately wanting release. He gasped when he felt fingers stroking his thick fur and kneading his ass, "I knew he could tame you." The trainer whispered into eevee's ear, "Now it's my turn to break you."

The trainer held the eevee's hips tightly and the eevee attempted to wiggle and kick him as he felt his thick cock press against his hole. The human was so much bigger than the grovyle's fingers and the eevee could tell that no amount of preparation from the pokemon would have been enough for what was to come next. With a heavy grunt the head of the trainer's cock popped into the eevee. As the pokemon opened his mouth to scream grovyle took his chance and shoved his already dripping cock into the eevees mouth. Grovyle didn't even give the eevee a chance to adjust and shoved it in viciously until his face was pressed against the larger pokemon's stomach and he could feel the long cock make a bulge in his throat

Grovyle made pleasured sounds as the eevee's throat constricted when he started to gag violently, saliva pouring from his mouth as he tried to shake his head or move away. He grabbed the eevee's head as he started to pull out a bit and thrust into the eevee. Meanwhile the trainer adjusted his position and started to push further into the pokemon's ass. "So...tight..mm.." He moaned, pulling his cock almost all the way out and then slamming it in as far in as he could roughly. At this movement the eevee made a strangled screaming sound around grovyle's cock and started thrashing wildly against the vines that still kept him bound.

The human started to find a rythm as he pumped his cock in and out of the eevee, ignoring the choked sobs. The thrashing didn't bother him at all since he was much larger and stronger than the pokemon and the vines kept him from scratching him or anything of the sort. "Fuck...I fucking love eevee..." He gasped, his balls now slapping against the eevee's abused behind with each forward thrust. "mmph...good job grovyle..." he moaned, reaching over to stroke the grovyle's face with one hand while he kept a tight grip on the eevee's thigh with the other.

Grovyle leaned into the human's touch and his grip on the eevee's head tightened as he started to thrust into the eevee as deeply as he could, ignoring the saliva and tears that coated his cock. The trainer shoved his fingers in grovyles mouth and the pokemon started to suckle them hungrily. After one particularly violent thrust the eevee felt grovyle's cock start to twitch, causing the gagging to become even louder and more violent sounding as he could barely breathe past it. Finally managing to free himself from the vines he pressed his paw against grovyle weakly, but the pokemon took no notice. Grovyle cried out against his trainer's fingers and his cock started to twitch more violently as hot cum started to pour directly into the eevee's throat. "That's.. so fucking hot.." The human moaned, pulling the eevee's leg free from the vines and up in to a very painful angle so he could thrust even deeper.

the eevee choked and coughed as grovyle started to pull his shrinking cock free from his throat, cum and some blood dripping down his chin. He let out loud and pained whimpers with each thrust from the human and flailed his freed front paw at the grovyle. "Stop pretending you don't like this you little bitch." The human growled, moving his hand from the grovyle to grab the eevee's chin, "You're still hard." He was right of course and the eevee hated it. The human touched the eevee's cock, "You're dripping." he laughed and forced his wet finger into the eevee's mouth, mixing it with grovyles cum and the eevees own blood, "taste it." Being too scared to do anything else the eevee sucked on the human's finger, tasting his own earthy fluids. The trainer knelt over the eevee and reached down to his knotted cock. As an automatic response the eevee started thrusting into his hand "See you love it, slut." The human's thighs started to tremble and his balls contracted and with a rough thrust he moaned loudly and the eevee could feel the human cumming inside him, his belly swelling slightly from it.

"mmph...god.." The trainer moaned, continuing to thrust as he came. He squeezed the eevee's knot causing the pokemon to cry and come all over the ground, his entire body shuddering with both the orgasm and pain from the assault. Finally the human pulled his cock out and wiped it against the eevee's fluffy behind, "You're perfect." he straightened up and pulled his pants back on as he watched the eevee twitch on the ground, covered in cum, blood, saliva, and tears, "Absolutely perfect." He plucked a pokeball from his belt and threw it at the pokemon, waiting until it indicated that the pokemon had been caught, "You did a great job grovyle." He complimented as grovyle picked up the pokeball and handed it to him. "Now let's see what pokemon we should catch next..."


End file.
